Wendy and the Celestial Spirits Bond
by PunkIrish002
Summary: After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Cait Shelter was gone Wendy forged an unlikely to the Celestial Spirits. Read along with the adventures


Fairy Tail

Wendy and Celestial Spirits

It all started back when the Oracion Seis were attacking. They were back at Wendy's guild partying, Lucy called out two of her spirits that love to party. Loki loved to party because of the dancing. Aquarius loved to party because, she can yell at people and have an excuse. The excuse is drunkenness.

Then Wendy's master stopped the party when he explained everything about Nirvana. He then made everybody Wendy knew from her guild disappear. Aquarius was the first one to notice Wendy's crying and was torn up about what to do. Therefore, she poked Loki and when he gave her, his attention pointed to Wendy. Loki looked over at Wendy and noticed that she was crying as well. "Don't do anything just yet. The master might stay." He whispered to Aquarius. Then the master started to disappear. "Damn." He whispered. When Wendy ran after her master, he shoved Aquarius towards her. When Aquarius got to Wendy, she literally could feel the little girl's sadness. "I know it is very hard right now, but you will heal. I knew a person that once said, 'time heals all wounds, but it does not heal all scars.' Sounds confusing, right? There will be scars but that does not necessarily have to be a bad thing. Would your master want you to cry over this?" She was about to answer the question for Wendy but someone else beat her to it. "No he would not. He would want you to live your life. It is not as if you will be living it without him. He will be watching over you. So how about we dry those tears and get on that boat back to Magnolia." Wendy looked up to see Lucy and Erza right behind Aquarius. "What do you mean? I do not live in Magnolia. I don't live anywhere anymore." She stated off, starting to cry again. "Come with us. Be a part of Fairy Tail. I am sure they will be glad to see you." Erza stated. Wendy nodded and got up off the ground. "I have to ask Carla first."

She looked around for her exceed but could not find her. "Carla! Where are you?" Then a cat came flying out of nowhere, and hit Wendy on the head with its paw. "If you are looking for the white and British female cat. You can stop now. She does not want to speak to any of you, especially you, Wendy. She is appalled by your behavior towards the _heathens_ you are willingly agreeing to be near. She has no interest in being a part of the guild, or being your exceed. She hopes she does not see any of you ever again. Have an awful life." By the end of that little speech, Wendy was crying. The others just looked seriously pissed off. "Who does that stupid British cat think she is? She has no right to talk about any of us like that. She also has no right to make Wendy cry for the third time. If that thing was not a cat, I would kick its butt into next week." Natsu finished. Aquarius looked down at Wendy and saw that she was crying even harder, so she pulled Wendy into a hug.

Wendy pretty much cried herself to sleep that night. Aquarius sat right there willing to listen to Wendy the whole night. When Wendy finally went to sleep she looked so peaceful, that Aquarius tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. Aquarius floated out of the room where the rest were, she put a finger on her lips and gestured them all away. "She is asleep. Natsu, if you wake her up, I will personally drown you myself, so keep it down." She looked to where Loki was standing and saw that he was smirking along with everybody else. Except Natsu, he was terrified of even breathing. "Somebody got attached to the cutest thing on the planet." Loki mocked. "No I did not. The only thing I am attached to is Scorpio. He is the cutest thing on the planet. If anything Wendy is the third cutest thing on the planet." Aquarius said in a matter-of-fact-like manner. "Whatever you say. I saw you give the girl a hug. The only one you are willing to give any form of physical contact to, is Scorpio." Aquarius looked around and noticed that they were about to dock. "Hey, look at that, we are here. I should go wake up Wendy and help her get ready." Loki and the rest were surprised to hear this. "First off, she is not a baby; she can get her clothes on by herself. You should actually let me wake her up. It would be a shame if she were to wake up to a floating sea bass... with your face." Loki could actually see the vein in her forehead throbbing. Therefore, he ran off to Wendy to avoid being killed. "Hey Wendy, you need to get up now we are here in Magnolia." He gently shook her awake. She mumbled something and turned over so she does not have to wake up. "Nice try, now you need to get up." She mumbled something and wind blew him out of the room and on his butt right in front of Aquarius. Who was smirking down at him? "Do you mind if I get her up now?" Without waiting for an answer, she left to go get Wendy up. "Hey Wendy, we would all really like to see that beautiful smile of yours today. So can you please get up?" Wendy just rolled over and gave her a very bright smile. "If you do not get up I will be forced to tickle you." At that, Wendy shot up. "I'm up! Please do not tickle me!" Aquarius just giggled. "Okay, plan for the day. We will take you to Fairy Tail to get you set up there. I will take you shopping for clothes. Then Loki and I will take you to look for apartments in Magnolia. Maybe if you are good, we will take you to dinner and ice cream. Does that sound good?" Wendy nodded and beamed up at Aquarius. They both felt the boat stop and then watched as they set it up so they can get off.

When they got to Fairy Tail, Wendy heard Erza tell them that they were all to welcome Wendy warmly. "Listen up Fairy Tail scum!" Aquarius shouted to get their attention. "If I find Wendy with one scratch on her head from one of your stupid fights. I will personally drown you all. If that is a problem with you, then you might want to keep her out of harm's way. That goes double for you Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel." The whole guild looked terrified of the spirit in front of them. "I am very sorry for that. My name is Wendy Marvel it is very nice to meet you all." She then bowed at everybody. "So cute!" They all shouted and everybody wanted to hug her. Little did Wendy know that not everybody wanted to welcome her warmly? Laki and Max had a huge problem with the little girl in front of them. "She is not that cute." Laki mumbled. "I know, everybody is just crowding around her like she is the king." Max haggled. They both got up and left the guild during the party, so nobody would notice.

Aquarius finally got to Wendy and grasped her hand. "So, what do you say about getting some new clothes?" Wendy looked at Aquarius and nodded her head. "Great! Let's go before the stores close." She started to leave, and then thought of something. "Wait!" She started to go off then turned around. "Loki! Stay here and keep Wendy company." When he got there, she whispered in his ear. "If you do or say anything inappropriate to her. I will kill you, revive you, and then kill you all over again." She threatened. "I am a gentleman. I would never do anything to her to make her feel uncomfortable. When are we going to look for apartments?" Aquarius looked at him and mouthed the word 'later'. Loki nodded and turned to Wendy. "So, how about we look for a restaurant while Aquarius tries to scare Lucy and her friends out of money?" Wendy smiled and nodded. "So, where do you want to eat?" Wendy frowned and looked at him. She was about to tell him that she knew nothing about Magnolia but somebody cut her off. "Dude, she just got here. Do you really think that she memorized the restaurants in town?" Gray hit him on the back of the head. "Right. So what kind of food do you like?" Wendy thought for a second. "Well, I guess I am pretty fond of Italian, but I also like Chinese." Loki nodded and thought for a few minutes. "I do not think that there is a place in Magnolia that serves Italian or Chinese." Wendy nodded. "Okay! I like sandwiches." Loki nodded. "Yes! There is a deli close to the ice cream shop. They make the best tuna ever." Wendy brightened. "I love tuna." Loki and Wendy high-fived. They both heard Aquarius shouting and turned to look at what was going on. "Lucy, you can run but you cannot hide. Now give me the damn money!" Lucy actually looked terrified. "I cannot give you money! Why can't you go back to the Spirit World and get your own money." Aquarius looked like she had an epiphany and poofed out of there. A second later, she was back with a lot of money. "Come on Wendy! We have to go." Aquarius shouted. "Okay!" Wendy said excitedly.

Aquarius turned around in the nearest store and picked out so many dresses that the storeowner thought that they would never leave. "Come on Wendy! You really have to try these on." Wendy looked at the dresses and frowned. "They are really revealing, are they not. I am not sure if I should wear them or not. I know why don't I try them on and see what Loki thinks of them." Aquarius nods and poofs away with the pile of clothes dropping from her arms. Wendy bent down to pick them up and got about half way through untangling when somebody bent down and helped her out. She looked up and it was Loki. "Hey Loki! Thanks for helping me pick stuff out." Then she brought her voice down so Aquarius will not hear. "I kind of think her style of dress is not that right for me, so I would really appreciate it if you be very truthful with your opinions on these dresses." Loki understood so he nodded and gave her an okay signal. "So, let the fashion extravaganza begin." Aquarius said.

Wendy walked out of the dressing room in a very revealing sundress that squeezed her very hard. "Are you sure that is not too tight on you? You don't look like you can breathe." Loki said. "I... can't." Wendy choked out. Loki slapped his hands on his lap. "Okay Wendy, you go back in there and change and I will be right back with Erza and Lucy. Deal?" Aquarius got super pissed off. "I helped her out quite a bit with that dress. At least you could tell she has a figure." Loki looked at Wendy. "Wendy, sweetheart. How old are you?" He asked her. "I am going to be fourteen in two months." Loki nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned back to Aquarius. "She is thirteen. She is not allowed to have a figure. That dress is so tight that she cannot breath. She really does not need that type of dress." He then poofed away and came back about thirty seconds later with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza. "Does that look like the type of dress that a thirteen year old Wendy should wear?" He asked all of them. They all looked at Wendy and then looked at each other. "Aquarius did you pick these out for her?" Lucy asked. "Yes I did. Now people could tell she has a figure." Lucy and the others glared. "She is thirteen! She is not allowed to have a figure!" They all yelled at Aquarius at the same time. Erza, Lucy, and Loki turned to Wendy. "So how about we take you to look through the dresses and pick out some that you actually like, while the others critique it. Deal?" Erza asked. Wendy nodded. "Now go get changed and then pick out some dresses. Wendy nodded rapidly. She really wanted out of that dress. She ran back in the dressing room and quickly got out of the dress, and then she put back on the one dress that she owned. She walked out to a waiting Lucy, Erza, and Loki. "Let's go find you some dresses that don't cut off your air supply." Loki joked.

While Wendy was looking through a dress rack on one end of the store, Lucy and Loki were on the other end of the store looking at dresses for Wendy. "Looks like Aquarius was not the only one who got attached to Wendy." Lucy whispered. "I did not get attached to anyone. Wendy is just a very nice little girl that needs some people in her life that will not leave her behind." Lucy looked up at Loki and noticed that he was staring at Wendy with a kind facial expression. "You do realize that she is not a little girl. Right?" Loki looked down at Lucy and glared. "She will be a little girl as long as Aquarius and I say so." Loki whispered very harshly. "Okay, who made you Wendy's dad?" Lucy whispered back. Loki just huffed and moved further down the rack picking out some dresses that he thought were appropriate. Erza was just in the middle of the store picking out dresses.

They all met back up at the changing room, with a lot more conservative stuff then what Aquarius picked out. "Okay Wendy, you try these on one by one, and then come back out and we will critique it. Ultimately, you get the final call but I want you to at least consider our opinions." Erza said. "I will." Wendy said back. Then she grabbed the first dress off the pile and went to try it on. When she came back out, she waited for everybody to say something. "Don't you think it is a little flashy?" Lucy asked. "I think it is a perfectly fine dress." Erza stated. "She is a walking disco ball. Wait, she will outshine the damn disco ball if she is near one." Gray said. "I think her looks like a slut." Natsu said and received many slaps to the head. "Think before you say things, you idiot." Loki and Erza said. "I like the dress. It could be a little tighter and a lot shorter. Other than that it is a good dress." Aquarius said. Everybody glared at her. "The dress is perfectly fine the way it is. I like it. I might get it." Wendy said. "I think it needs something else." She looked at the racks. "Oh, leggings. Torn leggings. Spread out and look. "Go, go, and go." Nobody moved. "Now!" They all got up and started looking for some leggings. "I found some, but they are in different colors. You are going to need to come here to see them all." Aquarius called out to her. Wendy ran over to where Aquarius was along with everybody else. "I thought she said leggings, not short shorts." Loki said. "I think we should keep looking." Wendy suggested. "Nobody has any appreciation." Aquarius mumbled. "Yeah, here they are Wendy." Erza said holding up a pair of leggings. "Thanks Erza." Wendy said. "And... they are not short shorts." Erza joked. "Okay let's get back to it shall we." Aquarius said. Wendy nodded.

After twenty more dresses, Wendy picked out about fifteen of them. "Okay, pick out five of these dresses and then we can move on to shirts." Aquarius told Wendy. Wendy nodded and went to her dress pile. She grabbed two and held them up in front of her. She picked a blue dress with black zigzag stripes going down. She then picked up two more dresses but decided not to get either of them. She picked up two more dresses and decided not to get them either. She went through that three more times. She picked up the next two dresses. She decided to choose the dress on the left. It was an orange dress with white polka dots. She picked up the next two dresses and decided on the one on the left. It was a white and black checkered dress. She picked up the red and white striped dress. The last dress she picked out was a pink and white dress that was knee length and had a white laced neckline. "Well, I like one dress. The others are too inappropriate for you, put them back." Loki ordered Wendy. "Come on. These are classic dresses. Look, if you pair it with these boots and these knee socks, they make up the perfect outfit." Loki glared. "The perfect outfit for what?" Wendy looked around and thought for an excuse. "Oh, look at that on the rack. It is so high up. Erza come help me out." She looked at Erza and Erza snickered. "I think you can manage by yourself." Wendy glared and then turned back to Loki. "The reason this is such a perfect dress is because, I love to dress nice." Loki glared once more. "Who do you want to dress nice for?" Wendy glared at Loki and Loki glared right back at her. "Is it so wrong to dress nice for myself?" Loki glared at her. "Are you implying something? Are you implying that you are dressing for someone?" Wendy just stood there and glared at Loki. "Are you implying that you think I am some sort of slut that dresses to get somebody's attention?" Wendy spat. "Okay, if you want to put it that way, are you?" Loki said. "Okay I think we should all get back to shopping for the _thirteen_ year old, named Wendy." Natsu said. "I think I am going to go and get some fresh air." Wendy said. She threw the stuff at Loki and went outside.

Loki looked shocked while he looked at everybody else in the room glared at him. Erza re-quipped her sword; she also scared the crap out of him. "You have two choices, you either go out there or apologize to her, or you can stay here and die by the hand of my sword." Erza said in a scarily calm voice. "She just got here and you are already picking a fight with her. Do you really think she needs this right now? You were there when her master left. Now, go out there and apologize." Erza threatened. Loki went outside, knowing she was right.

He found her on a bench outside the store. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice when he noticed her crying. "Yeah. Do you want to sit down?" She asked, scooting down on the bench. Loki cautiously sat down. "I went too far. I should not have implied that you were a thirteen-year-old slut. I just care about you. Which is a weird thing for me to say considering you and I just met." Wendy nodded and gave a small chuckle. "I didn't mind that. I just minded the fact that you implied I was a twelve year old slut." Loki looked at her in shock. "You did not mind that I was overbearing and over-protective. What do you think of me as a father or something?" Wendy looked at him. "No. If anything, to a thirteen-year-old girl, you would be the big brother type." Loki thought for a second. "Hey Wendy, do see me as a big brother?" Loki asked her. "Do you want me to see you as a big brother?" She asked back. Loki thought a little bit more. "I would like you to see me as a big brother. I would like for you to not be afraid of me or be mad at me." Loki said. "Well I think I will get mad at people quite a bit. However, I do think that I can trust you enough to talk to like a big brother." Wendy stated. "So we are honorary siblings?" Loke asked. "We are honorary siblings." Wendy said. They both shook hands and just sat there for a few minutes. "Did you really have a problem with the clothes?" Wendy asked suddenly. "Not really. I guess I just got a little to far into protective mode." Loki sheepishly said. "Well then let's go back and buy those clothes so we can move on." Wendy said then got up to go inside. Loki followed her thinking about his new little sister.


End file.
